We Ain't Your Puppets
by RapidSammi
Summary: [NO! Stop it! You have to stop, (Y/N)!] the child signs angrily at you, their brown eyes wide in seething fury. "Oh Frisky," you sigh condescendingly. You then jerk the magical strings connected to your fingers, and laugh as your little puppet is forced to attack his own friend. "You always forget who's REALLY in control!"
1. InCOPrehension

***explicit language, depression, panic attacks, verbal abuse, hints of owner/pet relationship, past child abuse, self-hatred, self-doubt, self-harm, emotional/psychological abuse, emotional manipulation, mind manipulation, night terrors, suicide attempts, suicide, blood and dust, detailed violence, dirty jokes, etc.**

 **You have been warned. Enjoy yourself, mate.**

* * *

" _Hush, dear children, do not quail_ ,"

Long ago, two races ruled over Earth:  
HUMANS and MONSTERS.

" _You are strong, you will prevail_."

One day, though...  
WAR broke out between the two races.

" _If you calm and do not wail_ ,"

After a long battle, the humans were victorious.  
And so they sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.

" _You will hear the Undertale_."

 **~0~**

A small girl sits alone in a dark and grimy alleyway, huddled against one of the graffiti-infested walls with her long arms wrapped around her knees, and her face hidden between her knees and a curtain of long brown hair, in which was tangled and dirty with neglect.

It seemed she was waiting for something. Or perhaps someone would be a better term. No one even dared to pass by though; they were too wary of the filthy alleyway.

Who was she to judge? It was in human nature to be scared of the unknown, and she was pretty sure that this was one of those places that just screamed of danger. The trash scattered everywhere and the starving darkness probably didn't help neutralize that strong "danger vibe" as they called it.

The slap of bare feet running on concrete snapped the girl out of her train of thought, alerting her to a new and very anxious presence.

Before she could even process the sound was getting louder, a hand had grasped her upper arm to jerk her up, and then the blur of motion ran back out of the alley with her in tow.

Confusion and shock clouded her mind, and she dimly recognized the figure clutching her wrist tightly, gasping as she was forced to run (more like stumble) after them. "E- Ember! What's going on?!"

"Unless you want to be arrested, I suggest you save your questions for later and focus on running!" "Ember" replied in between heavy wheezes.

Oh, oh crap! The realization of the bad situation suddenly caught up to her, and as a result, her legs began pumping harder to match strides with Ember.

The brunette glimpsed over her shoulder upon hearing shouts and barks from behind them, and laughed despite the fear crawling up her back. "Welp, I guess this means we're **officer** criminals now." she joked with a wild grin, which only grew when the other groaned loudly.

Instead of indulging her with a response that would likely encourage more godawful puns, the blur-of-motion pulled her companion around a corner.

"Stop running!" came a shout from behind them, "We are not your enemies!"

 _Yeah, I TOTALLY believe you_. She didn't quite reiterate her thoughts with her main focus being on forcing herself onward and dodging around random people. The people they ran past stared after them, flabbergasted. It probably didn't help that a gang of officers were tailing them.

The girl waved to everyone she and the blur ran, giving a breathy "hello" or "hey" or "see ya later" to everyone she passed. But after greeting an old lady- who rudely tried to smack her with her cane- she turned her attention to her companion. "So, where exactly are we going, Ember?"

Ember glanced back at her, and for once their eyes- a bold grayish blue color- weren't hidden behind a layer of auburn hair. Those blue eyes were full of an intense ambition.

"We are going to Mount Ebott, dear sister of mine."

 **~0~**

The two comrades had long since ditched their legal pursuers, and they were now walking along an infamous trail on the equally infamous Mount Ebott.

There were many stories about Mount Ebott, the most popular legends were the ones full of monsters and magic. Some of these stories said monsters were ruthless creatures with no conscience, and some stories weaved a delicate and sweet personality to the monsters, who were unfairly sealed away.

But all stories end the same way: if one climbs Mount Ebott, they won't ever come back.

"You don't seriously believe those stupid rumors, do you?" Ember questioned as they kicked a rock in their path, watching in morbid interest as it skittered off the edge of the mountain and tumbled down into the forest below. Now that they weren't a blur of motion, their features were easier to pick out. This tall lamp post of a person was female- most likely a grown woman.

The other girl, likely younger, watched with a small pout as the rock as sent veering off the mountain, briefly grieving for the lost rock. Seriously, what did the rock do to Ember to deserve such an end? "Yeah, so what?" she grumbled defensively, crossing her arms over her bosom.

Ember tittered and patted her younger sister's head, "You're such a baby, Samara!" she declared, "I mean, seriously, those rumors are so fake even a zombie could see right through them!"

"Samara" rolled her mismatched eyes at the accusation and swatted away the hand. "And you totally aren't a twitchy little rabbit right now!" she sassed right back, giggling when the auburn-haired female sputtered at the accusation.

"Am not!"

"Are too~"

"Am not!"

"Are too~"

"Am NOT!"

"Are too~"

"AM NOT!"

"Are too~"

"Why are you so damn casual?"

"Language, sissy~"

"...Seriously?"

Samara laughed and ran ahead of her sister.

"Wait, 'Mara! Don't just run off!"

The brunette scoffed. "I'll be fine, Ember! Stop being such a worrywart!" she yells over her shoulder as she kept running. She wouldn't be running if she didn't know it was safe enough for that.

The trail they were using to hike up Mount Ebott was actually rather easy and tame compared to some other mountains. At first they had to climb up, but even that wasn't too difficult. After all, who would want their powerful soldiers to be bad at climbing?

She gasps as the trail opened up into a lush clearing, her mismatched eyes wide in awe as she took all of the nature. It was beautiful, she would digress, but nothing would beat their first time seeing the sky and the beauties it held.

A sudden notion came to her. If the stories are true, then that means there are monsters sealed away because of the humans. That means they couldn't see the sun, the moon, the clouds, the stars... Her soul clenches with empathy and sadness for them.

Samara shook her head and went to march on, but to her shock, her foot met air, and she was suddenly pitching forward into a dark, gaping hole

"SAMARA!" her sister's scream faded as she fell.

Was this really how she was going to die? After all of the shit they've endured, she's just going to die because she fell in a damn hole on this godforsaken mountain?

She smiled bitterly as the sky grew further and further away.

Maybe fate's just that cruel.


	2. This is what you caused

***explicit language, depression, panic attacks, verbal abuse, hints of owner/pet relationship, past child abuse, self-hatred, self-doubt, self-harm, emotional/psychological abuse, emotional manipulation, mind manipulation, night terrors, suicide attempts, suicide, blood and dust, detailed violence, dirty jokes, etc.**

 **You have been warned. Enjoy yourself, mate.**

* * *

 _Sans's dim eyelights anxiously searched around the narrow golden room, trembling as he fought back his panic attack. You always did this, you always did this! After he uses a huge Blaster attack, you just disappear in thin air like you were never there to begin with! Which was preferable, of course, but it's not like he ever gets what he wants._

 _"You really think you can beat me, Comic?" your voice, accompanied with that sickening little giggle, comes from behind him, and he swiveled around to face you, his eyelights guttering out in fear. He felt his soul beating a mile a minute behind his rib cage as he tried to control his breathing._

 _But it was so hard to reign in his fear, because you were staring at him with your soulless eyes, and you were so much more powerful than him, and you kept paying with that stars-damned knife, and- and- and... He can't- He just- He..._

 _He's so LOST._

 _He's so LONELY._

 _He's so SCARED._

 _Sans watched you twirl your dusty knife and cock your head at him. "Come on, where's your smile? I thought it was permanent." you taunt._

 _The skeleton stayed mute; he refused to humor you with any kind of response. "Fine, you can keep your silence, Comic, but I can't really promise I won't kill everyone all over again!" you snap once you realize this. He flinched and stepped back._

 _You're not human... You CAN'T be human! What kind of creature just kills for fun?!_

 _How many times did you kill him? How many times did he kill you? Hah... At this point, he's lost count. But who cares? Every time he dies, you'll reset after a while and everyone's alive again._

 _It was so tempting to let you have your way. Why didn't he just give up? That's all he's good for anyway; giving up, lying to everyone, pretending he was okay. They all deserved someone so much better than him. Especially his bro and his close friends._

 _He could almost laugh at how weak he was; Undyne and Papyrus are so much stronger than he could ever hope to be. They remembered the resets, and yet they were nowhere near as pathetic as him._

 _Perhaps that's his role in this cruel world. Perhaps he's meant to be a puppet; to be toyed with and broken and controlled. Maybe that's fate just hates him that much. He honestly doesn't blame fate._

 _You scowl at him and start running toward him, apparently done with talking. You don't even give your withered soul a glance as everything went black and white around you and Sans, and you don't stumble when your body fades a little. All you do is raise your knife and smirk at him._

 _Sans gasps and tried to stumble back when you suddenly jump at him, but he tripped over one of the broken tiles and fell hard on his back. Stars danced across his vision when his skull smacked loudly against the bloody floor, and the pain that erupted there left him gasping as a tall shadow fell over him._

 _He shivered as he looked up at you, his fear pooled up in his eye sockets and rolling down his malleable cheeks. You laugh scornfully at the pitiful sight and snatch him by the hoodie before he could think to shortcut away from you. It's not exactly hard to pick him up, given that Sans wasn't really the biggest monster. He barely reached his brother's hips when he wasn't slouching, and even weight-wise he was small. I mean, he is a skeleton; nothing but bones weigh him down._

 _Maybe he should've fought against being picked up so painfully, maybe he shouldn't have just given up, but you were undoubtedly stronger than him with your LV-enhanced strength. Everything he did was pointless._

 _The comedian choked back a sob and bowed his head in defeat, his small body going slack in your unforgiving grip. You laugh at the sudden change in demeanor. "Oh, you're so pathetic... So submissive... Maybe I can do something different this time. More... FUN."_

 _Even though you're talking, the dusty knife trailing along his faceplate is all he can focus on. His breath hitched as it slid under his chin and tilted his head up, forcing him to look you in the eyes. He whined in terror as you stroke his cheek with a free finger, drawing your face close to his._

 _"We'll have lots of fun together, my little pet. But first, you need to be trained..." you purr, and before he could question what you meant, you hit him with the blunt of your knife._

 _Consciousness slipped from his phalanges like water._

 **~0~**

Papyrus was woken up when he heard a loud, distressed wail and a spike of magic. He'd recognize that magic signature anywhere- it was his brother!

The tall skeleton threw himself out of bed, tripping over his own two feet in his haste to get to Sans, blearily stumbling out of his room and down the hall. 'What Happened?! Is Sans Okay?! Was It Another Night Terror?!'

The mental questions came to an abrupt halt when opened the door and saw his brother curled up in a ball on the carpeted floor, hyperventilating and sobbing and muttering and- oh stars above, Sans wasn't breathing !

 _Protect Protect Protect Protect Protect Protect Protect Protect._

"SANS!" Papyrus shouted and fell on his patellas in front of the smaller monster, picking him up and hugging him close to his chest, "IT'S OKAY, SANS! THEY'RE GONE! IT WAS JUST A BAD DREAM!" yelling certainly didn't help, but he entirely blamed his font for his volume.

 _Protect Protect Protect Protect Protect Protect Protect Protect!_

All he could hear right now were the primal commands bouncing around his skull and this brother's rattling bones. Thankfully, Sans did appear to calm down a tiny bit when he recognized the loud voice as his brother. Almost as soon as the recognition came, so did the sobbed apologies, "papy... **_*sob*_** 'm— ** _*hic*_** 'm sorry! _***sob***_ 'm sorr—"

Papyrus hushed him.

He didn't like this at all. Why couldn't he ever help his baby brother? He obliviously let his brother suffer. He had failed to protect Sans. His brother's dust had been on his phalanges, his brother's favorite blue hoodie in his phalanges, his brother's marrow on his phalanges. The small skeleton had been dusted right before his eyes—

 _PROTECT PROTECT PROTECT PROTECT PROTECT PROTECT PROTECT PROTECT!_

"You Have No Reason To Apologize, Sans." Papyrus assures in a hushed voice.

It was much like the voice he used when he told himself that _,_,_,_,_ was gone, that Sans was safe, that his friends were safe, that everybody was SAFE. He couldn't imagine what his brother had gone through... He's seen so much worse than him, and for how long? He wished that he could've taken his brother's place, because stars-fucking-dammit, Sans didn't deserve any of that!

Sans just mewled in response and nuzzled his face into Papyrus's scarf, arms wrapped around the other in a desperate plead for affection, and who was he to deny?

Papyrus stroked the rounded skull, orange tears building up in his eye sockets as he felt Sans's fear, which was slowly fading as the elder brother sent gentle commands and positive thoughts and emotions to the smaller skeleton through his soul's magic.

 _LOVE || SECURITY || WARMTH || PEACE || STRENGTH || REST || RELAX_  
 _LOVE || SECURITY || WARMTH || PEACE || STRENGTH || REST || RELAX_

After a few minutes of doing so, Papyrus realized that the younger monster had finally quieted. Papyrus looked down and let his smile return. (how he could stop since he was a skeleton, he would never understand.)

Sans had fallen asleep in his arms, and it was safe to blame the "emotional transfers" as Alphys liked to call them. Papyrus didn't know much about personal magic types, but his was definitely emotion transfers. And his brother was definitely going to be a bit drunk off the feelings when he woke up.

Not that Sans hasn't been drunk at one point before... (thanks Grillby, that was really fun to deal with.)

Papyrus stood up, and only then he realized that his best friend was leaning against the door, her arms crossed and her single yellow at stared sadly at the bundle of bones in his arms. "Undyne?"

Undyne startles at being addressed, and tore her eye away from Sans. "Another night terror?" she asks, quietly as to not wake up the sleeping comedian.

He nodded grimly and lay his brother back on his lumpy little bed, his soul clenching painfully as he had to pry the fingers clinging desperately to his shirt before he could pull the blanket over Sans's small frame. When was the last time his brother slept without night terrors plaguing his sleep? When was the last time his brother had asked for his silly condiment? When was the last time he had-

A hand grasping his shoulder jerked Papyrus back into the present. He looked at the respected captain who, despite all the roaring confidence, was nothing but a giant softie. "Do you want me to set up the shield again?" she asks him, but he hesitated. Wouldn't that put a huge strain on her- physically and magically?

She insisted though, promising him that she wouldn't overexert herself like the first time, and it was only then he agreed. Despite her brute strength, Undyne didn't have an infinite magic supply. Hell, nobody did, not even a god.

"Paps, you should go get ready while I do this. I'll be waiting outside when I'm done, alright?"

Papyrus agreed with the plan as his feet mindlessly carried him back into his own room. His room still had that childish feel to it, yet he couldn't find it in himself to be embarrassed. It reminded him of better times, of happier times. The timeline before Frisk got corrupted by you was among one of his favorites.

As he pulled on the heavy armor, he wondered: what would have happened if _,_,_,_,_ never came? Would Sans be happier then? Would none of them have these nightmares? Or is his brother just doomed to suffer? Would Papyrus have joined the royal guard? Probably not, he used to be so much softer and merciful. Now? Nyeh heh heh... Why would he care about the species that gave them nothing but pain and grief?

With a renewed vigor to protect everyone he cared about, the royal guard summoned his weapon, which is a long bone that served as both a staff and a sword. In the very rare times that he used it as a weapon he would make one end taper to a sharp point.

He stormed out of his room and down the stairs, making sure to avoid that stair that was unbearably squeaky. It would definitely wake Sans up again, and he didn't want his brother to follow him, not when there's going to be a blizzard later on. Papyrus stepped out of his house and shut the door behind himself, barely fazed by the frigid wind as it immediately began attacking any part of him it could. He merely averted his eyelights to look at his captain, who nodded to him when she saw him.

"Let's go, Paps."


	3. Emotions

***explicit language, depression, panic attacks, verbal abuse, hints of owner/pet relationship, past child abuse, self-hatred, self-doubt, self-harm, emotional/psychological abuse, emotional manipulation, mind manipulation, night terrors, suicide attempts, suicide, blood and dust, detailed violence, dirty jokes, etc.**

 **You have been warned. Enjoy yourself, mate.**

* * *

Flowey couldn't understand life anymore. He didn't know why he kept this angry facade up. He didn't know what to call himself. He didn't know why he kept waiting here as if they would actually come.

He just didn't know anymore.

How long has it been since _,_,_,_,_ went on their rampage anyway? A month? three? six? A year? Two years? He didn't bother keeping track of the time, he had stopped trying a long time ago, even before the resets started. It was just too tedious to try anymore. (hah, look at him, thinking like that smiley trashbag.)

What was he?

This unwelcome question made him pause in the anxious bouncing on his stem, his faux smile slipping into an uncertain grimace. That made him realize something, unnerving and perhaps pathetic: he didn't know what he was anymore, he didn't know who he was anymore. Was he still Asriel? Or was he just Flowey? Perhaps he was neither, perhaps he's just a soulless husk of a creature.

The reminder that he was soulless brought in a new pang of bitter anger and- wait, was that loneliness he felt? He was soulless, he can't feel anything! He wasn't supposed to feel anything! He wasn't... supposed... to... feel... emotions... but?

Flowey looked down at the grass around his stem, and to his shock, he realized that his eyes were wet. He was crying. But he was flower! He wasn't supposed to feel emotion!

"H- huh?!" he jolted when he heard the voice, and he looked up. It was another human... And damn, she was tall. Or maybe it was just how small he was that made him think that.

"Howdy!" he faked a grin and began to bounce on his stem. "I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower! You're probably pretty confused, buddy, but don't worry; I'll be your guide!"

Despite his disbelief, he felt something he hadn't known for a very long time.

"Okay!" the human immediately accepts his help, and Flowey's shocked. He hasn't gotten such an easy compliance since Frisk... Who was this weirdo?

Maybe it wasn't hopeless, maybe he wasn't doomed to be soulless forever, maybe they can all have a happy ending after all.

"Alrighty! Ready?"

"Yes, mister Flowey!" huh. Nobody called him that before. Interesting.

...Hah, what a joke...

He initiates a fight and begins his explanation as the world turns black 'n white. "Your soul-"

"I know about souls and ENCOUNTERS, mister Flowey!" the human- he was finally able to distinguish her as a female- declared, and he found himself surprised again.

Flowey summoned some bullets. "Then you probably know what I'm about to do, don't cha?" the girl winced, but she nodded and got into a defensive position.

The flower laughed numbly at himself. He was an IDIOT to think he of all creatures could ever have a happy ending. There was no happy ending. Just like Fr- Just like the fallen angel, this human will turn sour and kill them all. Then she'll reset. Then she'll kill them all again. Reset. Kill. Reset. Kill. Reset. Kill. Reset. Kill.

 _ **DODGE**_.

Over.

 ** _DODGE_**.

And.

 _ **DODGE**_.

Over.

 _ **DODGE**_.

And.

 _ **DODGE**_.

OVER!

- _ **19**_.

Finally! Stars, this kid is even harder to strike than _!

He thought back on the monsters he had stalked- Ew! Not stalked, observed- while he summoned some pellets to end the pitiful human's life.

He wondered how the smiley trashbag was faring. He hadn't visited Snowdin since the very last reset. Even HE felt pity for that pathetic bundle of bones. _ had treated Sans... really unpleasantly. Flowey shuddered when he remembered the things he saw the small skeleton endure. Yeah, he was definitely checking on that stupid smiling trashbag later.

...He didn't care! Don't even suggest that he did. He felt pity, nothing more!

He heard a gasp and saw something flying at him from the corner of his eye, and without needing to look at who his attacker was, he slunk into the ground and retreated from the area.

He then thought about Papyrus. Did he ever get into the royal guard? He kind of doubted it; Papyrus was way too soft for something like that. Then again, he reluctantly admitted to himself, that stupid pacifist was actually pretty damn strong when he wanted to be. During the time he talked to the skeleton, he also learned that Papyrus knew more than he let on.

He popped up in an area nearby to watch them interact, and he realized that the human had fainted. How peculiar...

The fish lady and her crush suddenly stormed in his thoughts. Had those two lovesick idiots confessed to each other yet? Is Undyne still captain of the royal guard? Had Alphys told anyone of her, ah, "failed experiments"?

Flowey watched as the former queen scooped up the human and began to carry her away, and he bitterly smiled at the concern in those red-tinted eyes.

Then, for whatever stupid reason, Mettaton and Napstablook came to mind. Did Mettaton finally get the hell OVER HIMSELF? Did he finally get that "fabulous" body he wanted? What about Napstablook? Did that self-depreciating ghost finally accept himself? He doubted it.

Flowey found himself thinking about his family as he followed the goat lady. He though about Toriel; his loving and punny mother. About Asgore; his fluffy pushover of a father. About Chara; his sibling and very best friend.

He missed them so much...

Bitter tears stung his eyes, and he hastily wiped them away with his leaf. He wasn't weak. He wasn't weak! He was soulless, he shouldn't think about them! He couldn't love them anyway.

What's the point in remembering them when you can't feel anything for them?

He snorted at his own stupidity. He was such a fucking idiot, even more so than this stupid, merciful human. Flowey looked up, and cursed when he figured out they were long gone.

He really needed to stop getting lost in thought. He was the god of HYPERDEATH!

... He's got his father's sense of creativity, doesn't he?

For the first time in a while, Flowey was filled with HOPE.


	4. Warmth

***explicit language, depression, panic attacks, verbal abuse, hints of owner/pet relationship, past child abuse, self-hatred, self-doubt, self-harm, emotional/psychological abuse, emotional manipulation, mind manipulation, night terrors, suicide attempts, suicide, blood and dust, detailed violence, dirty jokes, etc.**

 **You have been warned. Enjoy yourself, mate.**

* * *

Papyrus led his patrol through the knee-high snow determinedly, searching the area thoroughly to make sure there was nothing out of place and listening extra hard to hear anything besides the wind rustling the trees. He noticed that wind was getting stronger the longer they went on.

That was more than fine, he's not exactly numb to the cold, but he's adjusted to it after some time and resets. He probably wouldn't feel the cold until it worsened, but he couldn't say the same for his patrol. He really hopes their fur isn't just for show. Or, uh, flames. His patrol consisted of the Dogaressa, Doggo, Greater Dog, and a new recruit.

The new recruit reminded him of Grillby- the bartender of that greasy diner, and he briefly wonders if they're relatives or something. Maybe. It's worth asking about later.

"There's A Snowstorm Coming." he voiced aloud.

Doggo, a lean anthropomorphic dog that could only see movements, glanced in the general direction of the skeleton, eyes squinting and then narrowing respectfully. "Seems so, sir." the dog agreed, sounding worried despite his unwavering scowl.

"(...what do you suggest we do, Deputy?)"

While he shoved a branch aside with his bone staff, the "Deputy" answered, having to raise his voice to be heard above the wind when it suddenly turned its intensity up to a howl. "SPLIT UP."

He finally stopped and turned to his patrol. "DOGGO, YOU HEAD TO YOUR STATION AND GUARD THE AREA THERE. DOGARESSA, KEEP WATCH HERE. DOGAMY MIGHT JOIN YOU IF I KNOW HOW UNDYNE THINKS. GREATER DOG, GO BACK TO THE AREA WITH SNOWPOFFS." the dogs had perked to attention when their names were called and their orders were given. "GOT IT?" he yells.

The dogs in question barked out affirmatives, one quite literally.

"Yes sir!"

"(...of course, Deputy!)"

" _Bark_!"

Papyrus dismissed them easily with a single hand gesture and they all immediately obeyed, their yips and barks fading as they left. He turned his attention onto the green fire element as she came closer to him, her dark eyes silently questioning why she hadn't gotten an order yet.

He rests the bone staff over his shoulder as he stared her down, perceiving the way her flames seem to quiver in anxiousness at his unnerving silence.

Since she was close enough to hear him without having to shout, he spoke in a quieter voice, "State Your Name."

"Fuku Fire, sir." she answered, and he could admire her bravery. She was nervous, Papyrus could tell, but she didn't shy away. She held her head high and she looked him in the eye sockets.

Now don't go thinking he's being egotistical or anything. Just, well... He has a reputation for a reason, let's just stick with that and not dwell on the subject, alright?

The tall skeleton merely nodded and turned away, continuing his path into the snowy woods. "You Will Patrol With Me For Now." he told her over his shoulder.

Fuku allowed herself to gape at his retreating form in surprise for a moment, uncertain if she should feel nervous or excited by this news. Maybe both. Shaking her head, she hurried to catch up to the second-in-command.

The two continued the patrol in relative silence save for the howling wind, the clanking of armor, and the rustling leaves. They kept talking to a minimum, only speaking when one or the other had a question or et cetera.

It had hit the three-hour mark when the tall skeleton finally asked the question that's been on his mind since she was assigned to his patrol.

Papyrus glanced back at the element as he questions. "Do You Have Any Relatives Nearby?" perhaps he was being a bit too vague... Ah well.

Fuku was ducking under a branch in her path when she answered him, "I don't think so, sir."

"Apologies. You Just Look Like Someone I know."

 _Perhaps I'm Just Overthinking Things Again_. He mused to himself as he checked his puzzle to make sure it was set and ready.

Lately he had gotten a little, er, meaner with his puzzles; he makes them a little more dangerous and a lot less visible. The puzzles wouldn't kill whoever triggered it, (stars forbid) they were designed to capture them without harming them. It would only hurt them if they struggle.

Lately his puzzles had began to work more like traps, and they entirely unimpressive traps. Well, unimpressive to him, anyway.

"Sir?"

Papyrus startled when he was suddenly addressed, and he mentally chastised himself. What if something had happened while he was lost in la-la land? He couldn't afford to let his mind wander during his patrols, it was just too risky. Papyrus looked up at the newest recruit from his crouched position. "Yes Fuku?"

Fuku had been watching him look over his tr- puzzles, having no idea what else she was supposed to do. She was standing and leaning against a small tree nearby.

"I would like to know more about this monster I look similar to." Fuku paused, and then quickly added on; "Only if you're okay with telling me more, of course!"

The deputy stood to his full height, which had long since broken six feet. "No Need For That When We Can Just Go To His Diner." he says, allowing himself a chuckle when the recruit's face lit up. No, literally, her fiery face was definitely glowing brighter now.

 **~0~**

Well then.

Papyrus smiles slightly as he watched the excited interaction between the reunited father and daughter, and to his amusement, their flames were twice as bright as they were before.

Only after they arrived to the diner did the skeleton realize how late it was and how damn tired he was. If the dimming of light in the area was not indication enough of the late hour, there was also the factor that nobody was outside or hanging around inside Grillby's. It didn't really matter to him though. He takes the safety of monsterkind very seriously, as shown by how he always keeps putting in more work and sweat than even Undyne, who knows her limits despite her normal audacity.

He still has a few rounds to complete before he can go home and rest. He still has a job to the monsters. He still has a debt to repay them for letting them all die countless times, him being none the smarter. If only he hadn't been so fucking stupid, he could've saved so much pain, he could've stopped that demon, he could've helped Sans... Yet all he did was have hope they would realize what they're doing is wrong and stop.

He had failed them all by letting his naive ideal that "anyone could be a better person if they tried" get to him.

Shaking his head to clear away the self-hatred so it didn't consume him right then and there, the tall monster began to head for the door to continue his patrol alone since he was pretty sure the two fire elements would want to be left alone now.

A hand grabbing his arm carefully stopped him before he could open the door. He blinked and followed the hand to Fuku, who had long since taken her armor off.

"Sir, where are you going?" Fuku asks with a concerned frown.

He answers, "I Am Going To Finish My Rounds And Then Head Home."

Grillby suddenly appeared at his side, fixing him with an unamused look as he deadpans, "There's a snowstorm outside."

The skeleton looks at the door, then back to the two fires, completely at a loss. "I'm Aware..."

Grillby suddenly began signing to Fuku, and he wasn't going to lie when he said he couldn't understand the flurry of hands and fingers at all. It's been a while since he's read it, he supposed.

They nodded to each other with similarly determined grins, and Papyrus was suddenly wary. Just what had they-

Before that thought could finish itself, his chestplate was being unfastened and taken off by the Royal Guard's newest recruit.

Papyrus squawked in surprise and tried to jerk away from her, but a pair of warm arms wrapped around his (clothed. Don't let your mind go into the gutter) ribs and pinned his arms to his sides. "Let Me Go-"

"Pardon me, Deputy Papyrus," the bartender grins cheekily. "But you aren't going anywhere, not so _tired_ and _unprotected_."

He violently squirmed as the rest of his armor was taken off, and tried his best to glare at the one holding him so easily. It wasn't exactly a cakewalk to look at someone behind you, though. "I Wasn't 'Unprotected' Before I Came In Here!" he yelps at him.

"Sounds interesting~" Grillby's flames crackled in amusement at the absolutely vexed look on the smooth faceplate. "But you're still not leaving." he states as he begins to drag the taller monster backward, unsurprised when all he got for a struggle was a jerk and some minor squirming. The poor monster was probably very tired.

"But My Rounds-"

Fuku interrupts him, "Undyne will understand!"

"My Brother-"

Now it's Grillby's turn to cut him off, "Sans will be fine."

"But-"

" _Hush_." Grillby growled beside his ear- or lack thereof. Papyrus squeaked and flushed a bright orange, going completely limp in his arms, his skull flushing further as his reaction earned amused chuckles.

Yeah, that heat in his face wasn't going away anytime soon. And he still needs to make his rounds, but he's so tired... Maybe he can take a little nap?

He starts to nod off as the warmth finally started seeping into his weary bones. He felt safe for the first time in a while...

Papyrus felt so _warm_...


End file.
